


Thousand Kisses Deep

by catchthatpigeon



Series: Love in Parts and in Whole [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble Collection, F/M, Omega Verse, Reader-Insert, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchthatpigeon/pseuds/catchthatpigeon
Summary: “And who but you would take me in,A thousand kisses deep.”— Leonard Cohen





	1. Forehead Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve hit a bit of a writer’s block (I’ve more or less strayed off script when writing the last few chapters — uh oh) with Sweet Honey; Dangerous Ferocity even though I want to keep writing things for that very same verse with the very same Akande and Reader. So, I’ve decided to make a series called ‘Love in Parts and in Whole’, which includes the main story and any other stand alone pieces, with the same characters, pairings and world, but just in different situations at varying points in time.
> 
> So, here we have a kiss themed mini-series that will feature fifteen different kinds of kisses shared by Akande and the omega reader at different stages of their relationship. The chapter’s are going to be relatively short and will mostly contain fluff or like... non-explicit/graphic love making, if that makes sense.
> 
> Okay, cool.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Now a soft kiss — Aye, by that kiss, I vow an endless bliss.”

_— John Keats_

 

Dressed in nothing but one of the most thin night gowns that you could find on the market, you milled about the kitchen in his Nigeria apartment. The day was still brand new; barely born. You could barely see the light trickle through the white, drawn curtains that closed off the spacious living room from the rest of the world.

The sun had just barely started to rise to chase away the dark, resulting in a beautiful painting of colors — dark blues gradually turning into purples in the softest and most beautiful of transitions, with the barest of hints of orange peeking through the horizon.

With the morning paper in one hand, and a cup of something lovely in the the other, you leaned yourself against the kitchen counter. The lace at the hem of your gown barely kissed your mid-thighs as you took that first sip that sent pleasant shivers throughout your body.

The morning felt muted, and slow; and while you could hear the city waking up and Akande shuffle about in his bed room, you were too engrossed with the morning paper to truly register the heavy footsteps approaching you.

Large, battle roughened hands came to rest against your waist, rucking up the semi-sheer fabric of your gown. Your partner rumbled softly as he ducked down to press a chaste kiss to your forehead, his thumbs drawing lazy circles against your stomach. Your eye lids dropped and you allowed him to remove the mug from your hand, only to hear it placed on the counter behind you as you did the same with the news paper.

Your hands moved to rest against his chest and he pressed another kiss to your forehead, before bowing his head until his forehead was touching yours.


	2. A Kiss on the Cheek

“If she wants only you, then don’t worry about who wants her.”

  
— _Anonymous_

* * *

 

Akande was not a jealous alpha nor was he particularly a possessive one after you had begun your relationship.

Reaper had made his lack of romantic and sexual interest in you known early on; and Maximilien wasn’t even a threat to begin with. That and Akande was the kind of alpha that was very secure in many things including his relationships and status within Talon. Surely anyone with enough common sense would know better than to misbehave and act untoward when in your presence.

For the most part, you had been left alone within the organization, alas, outside...

You found yourself herded into a rather private corner — away from your mother’s party guests’ prying eyes and ears. Akande was on edge; tense even as he clenched and uncurled his fists. His eyes were hard, and his lips were pressed to a tight, thin line.

“Akande?” You inquired softly, repeating his name a moment later as he didn’t seem to hear you. “What’s gotten into you, mate? He was simply being friendly.”

“My apologies, sweet one,” he replied, the back of his knuckles tenderly grazed against your cheek bone before tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. The mercenary’s eyes softened as he regarded you with a look of utter fondness. “It’s the pups,” he admitted after a second, hand dropping but pausing to brush gently against your stomach.

You’d barely begun to show, but you had both noticed the changes — reacted to the changes, even. You knew Akande trusted your ability to protect and take care of yourself. Which is why his sudden protective streak had caught you both off guard. And while he didn’t insist that you quit your administrative duties at Talon or try and keep you locked within the confines of your home, you were aware of the various little changes in his demeanor.

“Oh, my Alpha,” you cooed softly, heart a flutter and hands reaching up to cup his face. You pulled him down, and he willingly moved with you until you were able to place a tender kiss upon his cheek.

“I know this is new for the both of us, but we’ll be alright. The pups will be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can’t see Akande being jealous or possessive of the reader unless he witnesses her throwing herself at other alphas in a way that conveys desire after getting involved with him — and I think he’d accept the fact that she’ll use her femininity and omega status to bend people, especially alphas, to her whim (especially if Talon and himself can benefit from it). It’s just how her mother raised her.
> 
> To me Akande comes off as a very confident person who is very secure in life. So, normally he’d trust his mate to handle any unwanted attention as long as he’s certain she can handle it (she is her own person after all and despite being an omega, I’d say she’s pretty independent), but I think with buns in the oven things are a bit out of whack for the both of them.


	3. A Kiss on the Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remembered that you had chosen right.

“I’ve never stopped; I simply forgot that I love you. However, every time I look at you I’m reminded of how I can never stop loving you.”

_— Hafsa Shah_

* * *

 

You stepped towards the nursery, one of the twins swaddled and cooing softly in your arms. You smiled at him and pressed your lips to the babe’s temple as your lashes barely brushed the top of his head. It was startling how much they reminded you of their father — both boys had been born screaming and kicking; a pair of strong and healthy alphas. While they still appeared to be soft and unassuming, something in your gut told you that they would be fighters; leaders.

The babe fussed, and you leaned down to press another kiss to his temple. All the while cooing words of love into his skin.

You paused half way into the nursery to watch your mate cradle the other twin in his large hands. While there was a dangerous ferocity to Akande, he was exceedingly gentle and careful whilst holding his son. His shoulders almost seemed to hunch and his spine curved — as if he were hovering over the sleeping pup to shield him from threats. Yet it was his eyes that revealed his much more gentle side; eyes that were brimming with unbridled love, like sweet honey.

He leaned down to place a small kiss on his son’s nose, and in that moment, you remembered that you had chosen right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t figure out what I wanted to write for this one, and I thought about making it into a western Eskimo kiss or even the actual Inuit greeting. But this seemed just as wholesome to me, if not moreso :-)


End file.
